


Going Home in Style

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [17]
Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Babies prompt:Any, Any/Any, Coming home from the hospital with their babyIn which Hatter makes unique arrangements when it's time to take their new baby home.





	Going Home in Style

“I can’t wait to get out of here,” Alice said. 

“Are you mad? We’ll not have the help once we’re home.”

Hatter, of course, had charmed all the nurses on the maternity ward from the moment Alice had been admitted. They’d shown him how to change a diaper – which he’d already mastered because he hated not knowing things – and how to help Alice with nursing and breast care.

If Alice was being honest, she wasn’t all that eager to leave the support system behind either. Sure, her mother was going to be there to help, but it wouldn’t be 24/7. Funny how quickly she’d gotten used to having that.

While she got herself dressed, Hatter expertly dressed and swaddled baby Althea.

“Are you ready to go home, then, little love? Mummy and Daddy have a special room for you.”

The nursery had come together so nicely, a mix of Central Park, where Alice and Hatter had been married, and the Forest of Wabe, where they’d solidified their initial partnership. Lots of greenery and blue skies and even a bit of Charlie’s camp had been painted on the walls. The hardest part had been convincing Hatter the baby needed her own room.

Nurse Gale came with a wheelchair for Alice, who settled in and accepted Althea when Hatter handed her over so he could carry the bag, the balloons from Edward, and the big teddy bear Daisy and Peter had brought over.

“If you have any questions,” Gale said, “you call us any time. And remember that no-one knows Althea better than you, so trust your instincts.”

“Thank you so much, for everything.”

When they got outside the hospital Alice was able to get out of the chair. She looked around for the cab, and when she didn’t see one wondered if Hatter had called an Uber instead.

“Hatter, where…?”

A sleek black stretch limo pulled up and a chauffeur in a black suit hopped out to open the door.

“Did you rent a _limo_?”

Hatter looked at her, arms full and porkpie hat slightly askew on his head. “It’s the safest way home, love.”

Alice exchanged a look with Nurse Gale. “How do you figure that?”

“Well, it can’t dodge ‘round the other cars, can it? Slow and steady. Quite comfy inside, too.”

So they brought baby Althea home in a limo, and it was just as comfortable as promised.


End file.
